Warrior Cats: Lost Stories
by ForeverSong
Summary: Find out the secrets behind our favorite characters. What they've been hiding, what really happened, just extra stories much like the Super Edition series.


DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own the warrior series. If she did, Spottedleaf would still be alive and Sandstorm will be a sad, alone kitty.

Forever: Shuddup disclaimer. Wait until... Until... I...

Clawface: ...

Forever: -Picks up trout- I've had enough if you. -Glare-

Before you continue...

"The Lost Stories" is really something that I thought up of by myself. There are random stories that didn't actually happen, but are just my imagination. It's similar to the Super Edition books, where there are extra details, except that these stories are shorter.

Maybe I'll make this a multi-chapter when I get more inspiration.

-Moons ago-  
The breeze swayed the tall, wild grass peacefully as the two cats padded through the meadow. The tom with the flaming pelt padded forward peacefully, the pungent scent of catmint making his mouth water. Trying to think of something else to distract him from the taste of catmint in his mouth, he fixed his line of sight ahead.

Just a normal, herb-collecting day.

Little did he know, what was going to happen was going to change his life forever.

"Don't worry about it. It's natural for a cat to go crazy over catmint. In fact, you're one of my better herb-carriers. Most of them end up drooling all over the herb." A feminine voice broke the silence and Firepaw turned to look at the medicine cat. Most of the time, she was quiet.  
But she was especially talkative today.

Spottedleaf continued chattering on. "Oh, Bluestar will be so glad! Don't you think so, Firepaw?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah..." He meowed distractedly, looking in another direction.  
"What's wrong?" She asked softly and stopped, her eyes lighting up. "Oh! Look!" Spottedleaf began bounding forward with a light purr. "Come on, slowpoke!"

Firepaw turned his head slowly to where Spottedleaf was, his mind wandering. He gave a mrrw of surprise and began bounding forward to follow her, but not before dropping his bundle of catmint, scattering it everywhere.

"Fox-dung!" He muttered under his breath and began gathering the scattered herbs.  
Spottedleaf turned around with a surprised meow. "Oh! Sorry I startled you like that!" She bounded back to the apprentice and began gathering the herbs. In a brief moment, her pelt brushed against Firepaw's. He looked up quickly, but went back to collecting the catmint with an embarrassed purr. "It's not your fault, Spottedleaf."  
After a while, the bundle was back in his jaws and they both stood up.  
"I meant to say... She smiled hesitantly. "There was some comfrey over there." She looked to the herb, which was sitting right on the edge of a cliff.

This was the gorge, Firepaw realized.

"Be caref-" He sighed, and began following the medicine cat slowly. The tortoiseshell dashed over to the patch of comfrey, her amber eyes lighting up. "I wonder how anyone could miss that. There's such a strong scent!"

Firepaw suddenly paused and scented the air, frowning. "Hey, Spottedleaf? We aren't on Thunderclan territory. Are you sure we should be collecting herbs like this?"  
"I'm sure it'll be fin-" She began to reply, but it changed to a sudden terrified screech.  
"HELP!"  
The sudden movement of rocks and pebbles penetrated the hazy afternoon, as a chunk of the earth broke away from the cliff. But before she could fall into the terrifying, murky depths below, something grabbed her scruff. She looked up, her eyes wide and filled with terror.

Emerald green met warm amber.

Emotions flashed in both. Their gaze held for a few seconds. The whole scene slowed down. Mesmerized by each other's eyes, the situation was forgotten about until Spottedleaf lurched suddenly as their contact broke. She gave a terrified yowl. The swirling currents grabbed then swallowed her.  
"NO!" The single screech cut the absolute silence a few seconds after. He began bunching his muscles, but realized he was too late.  
She was gone already.  
It was all because of me... I let go. He hung his head, staring into the sky until the sun slowly dropped, and stars dimpled the night. Slowly, he rise stiffly and bowed his head.  
It was so sudden. That vivid moment... When their eyes met... His ears burned. He didn't know what to think of it. She was a medicine cat! But... If there was going to be more in their future, it was too late.  
A sob racked his entire body.

He slept an uneasy night. That thought... There could have been more. No... There WAS going to be more. But I ignored that small kindle of fire in my heart. So sudden... But there. No. It wasn't sudden. It was slowly building up... I just couldn't see it. Those times when she asked me to help and when I accepted...  
Her death left him empty and wandering.

Moons after that day, he visited the place where she died. The freshly made warrior, after his long vigil, trudged to the gorge with his tail down. And then...  
That familiar scent.  
He felt her presence. That scent he recognized. Sighing, he laid down.  
"I wish you were really here, beside me... Instead of hiding among those stars of yours." He muttered, his voice thickened with sadness and anger. In fact, Fireheart felt her presence every once in a while. It was that sweet scent, hanging in the air.  
A branch snapping startled him back into reality. He turned around immediately, his claws unsheathed and his fangs bared.

"I'm sorry for passing on your territory, but I-"

Fireheart's eyes widened.

"Spottedleaf!"

_

-Flashback ends-  
Fireheart breathed in her scent, licking her ear. Spottedleaf let out a soft purr, her eyes closed as she leaned against him. She suddenly sat up.  
"Fireheart..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm expecting your kits."  
In that moment, their world was perfect. But once they got back to camp, everything was chaos.

Shadowclan was invading.

The battle was over quickly. Shadowclan cats were fleeing, their tails tucked between their legs. Fireheart smiled with satisfaction.  
"Spottedleaf!" A wail broke the peaceful victory.  
_  
__**Why did you leave me again... After that time, you were supposed to stay forever. We would have been happy. Us and our kits...**_

Alright, there. I hope you enjoyed. I hate the fact that it's so short. I was writing in the middle of the night and I wanted to go to bed soon. :)

If this gets maybe three of four reviews, I'll continue the chapter. Though I don't have any ideas for the moment, so...

**Please review! And if you give me an idea, I most likely will use that idea in the next chapter.** And I'll be very, very sad if you don't because then this story won't be continued anymore.

See ya. –Forever ;)


End file.
